Madame Kanji Diary : Season 2
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Season 2 dari sebuah kisah Kanji di Velvet Tailor. Sebenarnya, semua yang Kanji lakukan di Velvet Tailor bukanlah mimpi belaka. Kali ini, kemanakah takdir cowok itu akan bergulir? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE, R&R?
1. Prologue

**Madame Kanji Diary Season 2**

/

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** ATLUS, coz Kanji is not mine *sob*

**Genre : **Comedy, Parody

**Summary :**

Season 2 dari sebuah kisah Kanji di Velvet Tailor. Sebenarnya, semua yang Kanji lakukan di Velvet Tailor bukanlah mimpi belaka. Hari itu angin bertiup kencang, ada pertanda apakah hari ini? R&R?

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini.

4. Bila anda ingin liat yang ini tapi belum liat season 1-nya silakan kunjungi aja profile saya terus cari Madame Kanji Diary /numpangpromosi

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

…

…

_WUUUSH_

Tiupan angin berhembus, menggetarkan pepohonan rindang sekitar Tatsumi Tailor itu. Dedaunan mulai berguguran, menentramkan hati orang yang sedang lewat.

Tersebutlah si preman pasar—maksud kami, tokoh utama kisah ini, Kanji Tatsumi yang tengah melamun didepan rumahnya. Tatapan ngeri matanya membuat orang-orang sekitarnya bergidik dan menjauhi tempat itu. Ia mengenakan seragam Yasogami-nya—seragam musim semi tentunya.

Tapi, musim semi tidak pernah datang untuknya. Ia mungkin satu diantara segelintir perjaka yang masih single dan don't worry be happy. Kanji terus saja mendengus di pekarangan (?) rumahnya itu sambil mulai bersenandung.

_Ini dia si Kanji kanji_

_Lagunya enak, lagunya enak, cempreng sekali_

_BRAKK!_

Keasyikan senandungnya terputus oleh nada yang asing dari dalam dapur rumahnya.

"Ma? Mama~ Ada apa?"

"K-Kanji-kun!"

Mamanya Kanji, orang nomor satu dirumah itu sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapan telepon sambil bersimbah air mata.

"Mama…kenapa? Tagihan Telkom mama naik? Nanti biar Kanji hajar petugas Telkomnya…"

"Bukan begitu—DENGERIN DULU, BLEKOK,"

"Mama, ini bukan iklan GPU…Jadi ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang bernama Julia Perez menelpon kita,"

"Julia Perez siapa ma?"

"O-Oh, maksudku, Junpei Iori." Mama Kanji menghapus air matanya. "Di-dia bilang…hiks…Igor-kun…wafat,"

Sunyi.

…

…

…

"!" Kanji melongo lebar. "I-I-I-Igor-chan—leader taman lawang—meninggal!"

"Innalillahi wa inna ilahi rojiun, nak," Mama Kanji menepuk bahu Kanji. "Upacara pemakamannya besok di Taman Makam Okama Kalibata."

"…Uhh…hiks, hiks…Igor-chan…"

Semua okama dunia bersedih, panutan nomor satu mereka dan _their savior_, Igor telah meninggalkan mereka duluan. Semoga arwah dan jasamu dikenang, amin ya rabbal alamin.

Taman Makam Okama, keesokan harinya.

Semua sudah berkumpul, menaburkan bunga bangkai disekitar pusara Igor. Ada Eliz, Marga, bahkan sebagian kru dari Velvet Tailor ikut hadir. Tiada yang bisa menghentikan tangis haru ataupun amarah akibat sang almarhum belum bayar utang.

"Yo, Kanji-kun," Yosuke menghampiri Kanji yang masih meratapi kuburan Igor.

"Padahal…padahal dia kan mau main film layar lebar…hiks…"

"Sudahlah, Kanji-kun, artisnya sudah diganti kok, tenang saja,"

"Film apaan tuh?" Minato ikut nyeletuk.

"…Rintihan Igor Perawan," bisik Yosuke pada Minato.

"Lalu, lalu, Kanji-sama, siapa yang akan melanjutkan Velvet Room?" Elizabeth menarik-narik baju Kanji.

"Kau benar, Eliz…Bagaimana kalau kita bangun ulang Velvet Tailor?" Kanji melancarkan idenya. "Kita kumpulin semua kru kita, terus kita cari guest baru, gimana?"

Semua yang hadir disitu mengangguk.

Akankah ide Kanji membangun Velvet Tailor kembali jadi kenyataan?

* * *

Sebagai bonus dari Prologue, sang author akan melakukan list kembali crew dari velvet Tailor

**~VELVET TAILOR FORUM, nerima tugas ngejait****  
**  
**Head ****Admin:** Madame Kanji  
**Velvet Moderators:** Margaret dan Elizabeth  
**Bencong Admin:** Yosuke Hanamura, aka Poligaminator Shadow  
**Global** **Moderator:** Yukiko Amagi aka Sadako Inn Keeper, Minato Arisato aka Nyx Fiance  
**Forum admin:** Aigis aka Orang ketiganya Nyx

**Cover**** Admin:**Chidori Yoshino aka Bang Toyib Admin

**Register Moderator:** Junpei Iori aka Jupe si Playboy cap kaki kuda

**Termehek-mehek Admin :** Fuuka Yamagishi

**Jahitan Moderators :** Yukari Takeba aka Mbah Yukari

* * *

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, STAY TUNED! XD


	2. Reopening

Hyahoooo~ selamat siang~ makasih ya atas semua reviewnya :3

Dikesempatan berikutnya, review bakal ane bales di ceritanya, nah kebetulan ada anonim satu jadi bales disini ya :D

**Nocturne :** Iye, ini yang di PLI. Ini cerita juga ane post di PLI kan? Sip lah ini updatean-nya~

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Hanya ATLUS yang punya Kanji si Makhluk ATLUS yang paling seksi a.k.a darling gue...hiks, coba kalo gue yang punya gitu Kanjinya, pasti gua bakalan... #authorcurcolbiarkansaja

* * *

**[Guest 1 – Velvet Tailor : Re-Opening]**

**

* * *

**

Dibantu Marga dan Eliz, Kanji dalam seminggu bisa memperbaiki keadaan Velvet Room peninggalan Igor jadi baru lagi. Semua benda dari sofa, karpet, kostum, dkk dijahit sendiri olehnya.

Dan hari ini, VELVET TAILOR RESMI DIBUKA KEMBALI!

[SFX : Applause]

"Bila tertarik menjadi guest klik **REG [spasi] VELVET [spasi] NAMA ANDA**, kirim ke 741..." ucap Elizabeth di depan kamera TV Indo***r

"Cut, cut!" ujar Margaret menyetop Eliz sebelum ia mengeluarkan pose-pose seksi di layar kaca.

"Kok di cut sih? Kan belum dibuka line telponnya kak…"

"Sudah cukup. Kita harus kembali ke Velvet Ro—maksudnya Tailor, siapa tau udah ada guest dateng…"

"Oh ya udah deh, ayo cabut."

Sementara itu, di backstage Velvet Tailor ada Kanji, Aigis dan Junpei lagi main Crash Bancicoot bertiga sambil Bluetooth-an pake PreyStationKillable, atau bisa disingkat PSK—sebuah konsol portable game baru buatan perusahaan game terkenal So**

Kenapa bisa ada Junpei dan Aigis? Mereka gantian shift buat ngurusin forum dan ngejahit, sementara yang lainnya lagi mengatasi order sekitar 5231434321483247248148128 jahitan baju limited edition bergambar Kanji dan Igor yang bisa dipesan pre-order ke forum.

"Dikit lagi finish—!" seru Kanji sambil muter-muter PSK-nya.

"Skill Locked : **Jengkol Beam**, target Junpei-kun,"

_CRASH! _

_Junpei has been defeated by Aigis_

"AAAH BANGKE! AI-CHAN, KEJAM!" Junpei mojok.

Tapi Junpei dikacangin, sementara Aigis sama Kanji masih asyik main. Tinggal Lap terakhir sebelum pemenang akan dianugerahi Banci Points.

"YESH, GOOOL!" Kanji ngebanting PSK-nya ke lantai, sementara Aigis berlutut sedih.

_TING TONG _suara bel mencairkan suasana.

"Kayaknya guest tuh," Junpei nunjuk arah luar backstage.

"Yaudah, udahan dulu mainnya. Lu-lu pada bantuin acara ngejahit tuh, biar gua urus tu tamu,"

"Roger," sahut Aigis dengan senyum moe-nya.

Dengan secepat kilat dan tanpa memakai alat bantu hape atau gaya-gaya ala Powder Ranger, Kanji berganti baju ke tuxedo Velvet Room-nya dan standby di kursi gacoan-nya. Buku kontrak dan pena sudah ada di meja dan semua sofa nyaman siap diduduki.

Pemimpin Velvet Tailor itu mengambil lonceng kecil entah darimana dan membunyikannya seraya dengan suaranya yang gentle, ia berkata :

"Tunjukkan pesonamu, wahai tamuku,"

Kok jadi kayak acara Take Me Out yang ada di Indo***r ya? Biarkan saja lah.

Tamu itu seorang pemuda dengan kemeja hitam legam dan syal, rambutnya abu-abu dan tingginya lumayan. Yep, dia chara dari P3, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, koyo (?) yang selalu tertempel dikepalanya tidak ada.

"Hai…" Tamu itu datang dengan loyo dan duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia.

"Kok lemes bang? Mau main dulu sama eike dibelakang?"

"Nggak, gue gak homo," Dengan loyo pun, si tamu menjawab.

"Ente siapa? Dan kenapa pengen buat kontrak disini sama eikeh?"

"Gue…Akihiko Sanada," si tamu bersandar di sofa. "Loh kok? Bukannya yang ada disini kakek-kakek muka homo yang idungnya panjang? Kenapa dia?"

"Isdet gan, kata Elizabeth dia ketauan belum bayar utang terus rekening dia di bank Cent**y diblokir, jantungan, isdet dah."

"Oh," Akihiko ngeliat kanan-kiri. "Mana asistennya? Biasanya ada?"

"Ah, banyak maunya banget sih lo. Gua panggilin ban serep-nya aja deh, asisten gua lagi jalan-jalan semua,"

Kanji menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah dua asisten serep Kanji lengkap dengan kostum Velvet Room dan sedikit cadar penutup muka. Siapa aja? Yang satu cewek berambut hitam dengan bando merah kesayangannya menjadi 'Margaret' serta satu lagi cowok yang akrab dengan headphone orange yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya menjadi 'Elizabeth'.

Yep, pasti pembaca udah tahu siapa aja. Well, kita lanjut.

"Udah nih dua asisten gue, gimana, seksi gak?"

'Elizabeth' memukul kepala Kanji dengan Precious Bookmark, sementara 'Margaret' menendang kursi Kanji.

"Yang rambut orange seksi tuh," masih dengan loyo Akihiko tersenyum. "Boleh gua bawa pulang,"

"Hah? Katanya tadi lu gak homo, gimana sih!" ujar 'Elizabeth' kesal.

"Yaah gimana ya? Tiba-tiba gua pengen gitu…"

"Eh udah woy! Homonya entar aja ama eike—Maksud gue, lu mau apa kesini?" Kanji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"He? Oh iya. Gua mau buat kontrak sama lu buat ngelawan bini—maksud gua, temen baik gue, akhir-akhir ini dia ngomel mulu terus ngajakin belanja mulu, pengen gua mutilasi. Udah tau dompet gua kosong masih aja ngeloyor ngebeli Batagor, wong enak-an pempek…"

_'Ini orang loyo kok curhatnya panjang bener yak' _pikir 'Margaret'

"Ooh temen, siapa namanya?" 'Margaret' pun nyeletuk.

"Kirijo Mitsuru,"

"Terus pertanyaan gue, kenapa lu loyo begini?"

"Duit gue diraib terus seluruh stok koyo di rumah gue disita,"

"Lah apa hubungannya ama koyo?" Kanji geleng-geleng.

"Tuh koyo ada pelet ceweknya—eh nggak, cuma buat sakit kepala gue doang," Aki bersiul-siul sendiri.

"Yaudah deh, ini tanda tangan disini,"

Kanji menyerahkan pena dan buku kontrak, Aki dengan senang hati menandatangani kontrak dan mengembalikan kontrak tersebut pada Kanji.

"Oi 'Margaret', Persona sama posisi dia di forum apa?" tanya Kanji.

"Nih baru keluar, sesuai dengan data dirinya, ia cocok menjadi Moderator HTL, dengan nick ID Aki-Aki Superhero, lalu personanya…Pixie?"

"HTL apaan btw?" tanya 'Elizabeth'.

"Homo Tapi Loyo," jawab 'Margaret' sambil mencatat nama Aki di forum. "Anda silakan datang kemari kapan saja untuk membayar jasa kami di Velvet Tailor, terimakasih!"

"Jelek banget HTL, ga ada nama lain gitu?" pinta Aki.

"Ada NS tuh, lu mau emangnya?" tawar Kanji.

"Wah boleh, apaan?"

"Nyosor Stripteaser, jadi ntar lu ada di iklan beberapa TV buat promosiin Velvet Tailor,"

"Bah, kagak deh. Ntar gue bikin malu kampung,"

Akihiko (walau masih loyo) pun meninggalkan Velvet Tailor dengan senyum yang berbunga-bunga.

"Asik deh, Re-opening udah dapet satu guest!" Kanji menari-nari perut di atas meja.

...

...

"LO NGAPAIN SIH NGEJADIIN KITA ASISTEN!" Yukiko nge-death glare Kanji.

"We-weits sabar mbak, sabar! Nanti aye traktir teh Oolong **dengan bulu idung Igor** deh,"

"MANA GUA MAU! BALIKIN KEPERAWANAN GUE!" Yosuke mulai ngomel.

"LO DARI DULU UDAH GA PERAWAN, BELAGU LO! SINI BERANI LO SAMA GUE!" Kanji mulai jadi preman mode on. "SOTOY LO DASAR BANCI!"

"YANG BANCI SIAPA SIH! LO KANJI MONROE AJA BELAGU LO! GUE KAN YOSUKE PERSIK!"

"APA KATA LO! GUE GINI-GINI MAHAL LHO!"

"HALAH, HARGA LO DI HOMOMART MAH CUMA GOCENG! GUE DONG CEBAN,"

"AH BEDA LIMA REBU DOANG!"

"Woi, woi udah woi! Masih banyak jahitan belom kelar," Yukiko menengahi mereka berdua.

"Iya deh, mari kita manfaatkan waktu untuk hal yang baik," Yosuke menuju backstage.

"Update Twitter dulu dong, oh ya lupa bilang gue ke forum kalo kita udah punya twitter : V3Lv3d_Gahoelz," lanjut Kanji.

"Yaudah terserah lu, jangan lupa bikin Oolong-nya. Sekalian gitu sama teh Sarigorwangi buat yang lagi pada kerja," Yukiko menambahkan.

"Kan tadi si Eliz ama Marga lagi beli di pasar, nanti mereka juga balik,"

Hari pun berlalu dengan tenang… dan cerita guest pertama berakhir, walaupun Margaret sama Elizabeth belom balik dari belanja mereka.

* * *

Akhir kata, any review? Author membutuhkan review dan reaksi para pembaca #dibunuhreaders

Maaf deh kalo kurang konyol :D


	3. Guest 2

Ah halo~ jumpa lagi sama saya di Madame Kanji Story~ *plokplok*

Oh ya, Nocturne-san, Minato ga mungkin jadi guest lagi, dia udah jadi guest di season 1...

Yak, mari lanjut!

* * *

**Disclaimer :** ATLUS, coz Kanji is not mine and will never be mine... *sob*

**Genre : **Comedy, Parody

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini.

* * *

**[Guest 2]**

Hari ini yang ada di backstage Velvet Tailor adalah Minato 'Nyx Fiance' Arisato, master kita—Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko 'Homo Tapi Loyo' Sanada dan kedua asisten Kanji yang jomblo selalu. Mereka lagi asyik menonton DVD Blu-ray yang baru Kanji beli di Junes.

"Uhh, hiks…hiks…" terdengar suara tangisan merdu—yak, tangisan si Kanji.

"Duh…ini film menyentuh banget sih…" Minato menyapu air matanya dengan saputangan punya Elizabeth.

"Mina-chan, hapus ingusmu dari saputangan berhargaku," ucap Elizabeth yang melihat ada Benda Berlendir Tak Teridentifikasi (dipikir U.F.O) di saputangan kesayangannya.

"Urr…*sob*…" Margaret dan Akihiko sudah menangis 10 ember.

"Uhh…tamat…" Kanji melihat credit roll dan lagu ending sudah diputar.

"Aaah sayang banget! Padahal tadi udah mau…" kata-kata Minato terhenti akibat tangisannya.

"Tenang aja, bentar lagi kan ada season 7-nya…" Akihiko mencerahkan suasana.

Yap, pasti sebagian pembaca sudah tahu apa yang mereka lihat—yak, benar! Sinetron epik Indonesia berjudul Cinta Fitri. Sinetron ini ditayangkan dari Season 1 – 6 di SCTV dan beralih ke Indosiar untuk Season 7-nya. Ceritanya sangat keren dan alurnya mantap, bahkan jumlah episode dan popularitasnya mengalahkan Naru**, Blea**, dan One Pie**.

Kok author malah promosi? Mari kita lanjut.

"Kapan ya Junes kedatangan bintang tamu Miska?" Kanji memeluk DVD set Cinta Fitrinya yang ada segunung. "Kan gue pengen banget ketemu ama Miska…"

"Gua mau ketemu Fitri," ujar Minato yang masih tersedu-sedu. "Gua benci ama Farel, kenapa si Fitri ga buat gua aja gitu…"

"Kan yang meranin Farel gua," Aki mulai berbangga diri.

"Cuih, homo aja lu belagu," seru Kanji.

"Lah elu homo bilang homo!" balas Aki. "Ngajak berantem lu yak!"

_TING TONG_

"Oh! Guest datang!" seru Margaret. "Semua bersiap ditempat!"

Dalam sekejap semua sudah rapi. Kanji sudah standby di sofanya, Eliz dan Marga sudah berada di samping Kanji.

"Silakan masuk," ucap Kanji dengan suara gentlemannya.

_CKLEK…_

Datang seorang…bertopi biru, berambut biru, memakai setelan gakuran Yasogami High dengan wajah tegas, dan bahkan Kanji hampir jawsdrop melihat kedatangannya—err, yah, Naoto Shirogane.

"Na-Naoto!" seru Kanji.

"Wes, ga usah pake toa bang!" balas Naoto. "Apa benar ini Velvet Tailor? Kok ente guardiannya Velvet Tailor mirip sama Kanji-kun, ya?"

"Ya emang ini gueeee! Ah sialan lo!"

"O, bulet."

"…Ya udah lah! Ada urusan apa ente disini btw?"

Naoto duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

"Aku mau buat kontrak…untuk melawan satu hal,"

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Maling BH,"

Kanji yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop, apalagi Eliz dan Marga.

"…Kok maling BH sih?"

"Ini kasus yang sedang merebak di Inaba. Setiap malam, pasti ada BH seorang wanita lajang dicuri, tanpa meninggalkan jejak,"

"…_Berani amat tu maling," _pikir Kanji. _"Gua jadi mau pindah job jadi itu kalo bisa,"_

"Lalu biasanya yang dicuri itu motifnya kadang beruang atau yang warnanya hitam atau yang renda-renda…"

Seketika Elizabeth dan Margaret meninggalkan ruangan guest Velvet Tailor.

"Loh, hei. Kalian mau kemana?" Kanji memanggil mereka.

"Kami mau ngecek BH, Kanji-sama" seru Margaret kencang. "Kalau stok kami habis dicuri nanti bahaya!"

"Oh oke…"

"Boleh kulanjutkan, Kanji-kun?"

"Silahkanlah…"

"Jadi gua butuh Persona untuk mengalahkan maling tersebut! Kasus ini sudah menyusahkan!"

"Emang ada berapa BH yang udah kemalingan?"

"Sekitar 500, masih sedikit sih."

"_Buset dah, siapa yang make segitu banyak?" _Kanji kembali sweatdrdrop.

"Pokoknya gitu deh. Jadi kau terima kontrakku?"

"Hm, demi menegakkan keadilan…silakan tanda tangan dibuku ini,"

Setelah tanda tangan, Naoto pun pergi. Eliz dan Marga yang tampak lega karena BH-nya tidak dicuri kembali ke sebelah Kanji.

"Jadi? Apa data Personanya?"

Eliz membuka Bookmark-nya. "Hem…ID-nya Naoto-san di forum 'Bra Pursuer'…terus Persona-nya…ehm…"

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Persona-nya Mara, Kanji-sama," ucap Marga membaca kalimat terakhir di Bookmark Eliz.

"_Swt, bahaya amat dah itu cewe…"_

"HOI, KANJI!" teriak Aki dari backstage. "DVD Blu-Ray Cinta Fitri season 7 yang elu Pre-Order udah sampe nih! Nonton yuk~"

"EH, BENERAN!" Kanji mulai ganyante. "Eliz, cepat pesen Gado-gado, kita bakalan nonton lagi di layar tancep bareng yang lagi ngejait!" Kanji pun ngabur.

"Kok gado-gado sih, bukannya kalo nonton film enakan makan pete goring saus mentega?" Eliz kebingungan. "Kak, disini tempat Gado-Gado paling deket dimana?"

"Di Aiya Chinese Restaurant lah," kata Margaret. "Udah sono cepetan, gua udah mau masang layar tancepnya nih,"

"Sip, sip!"

And thus, that day ended peacefully.

**TBC.**

Maaf kalo kependekan—author lagi Writer Block—dan kurang konyol! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ /waves


	4. Everyday's Great at Your Tailor

Yak, haloha minna-san! Maaf telat lagi update-nya, maklum, saya orang sibuk 8D /diganyang

Dan…mulai di chapter berikutnya saya bakal nge-reply reviews-reviews-nya reviewer sekalian~ /ribetamat

Atas rikuesnya Chyrvino-san, saya nge-update 8D /plak

Oh ya, sekalian ngebalas review~

**Saya sendiri lupa : **wueheheh makasih komennya :D OOH! NENEK ANDA SUKA CINTA FITRI JUGA? NOBAR YUK~ /plak

Maaf kalo chapter ini tergolong sedikit, humornya hambar dan…yah, saya masih terkena WB dan gatal sana-sini akibat nyamuk…oke, stop sebelum saya curcol banyak lagi. Eniwei, tu de stori~

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kanji my lop dan semua chara punya ATLUS, kalo ane yang punya Kanji, ane udah buat game 'Kanji Lawang Adventure'

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini.

4. Bila anda belum terlalu mengerti, klik panah kembali dan cari Season 1 dari cerita ini

* * *

**[Everyday's Great at Your Tailor]**

Kembali lagi di Velvet Tailor juga di hari yang sepi ini. Bedanya, hari ini yang ada di sana dan sedang pengacara alias pengangguran banyak acara hanya sedikit. Tersebutlah Naoto Shirogane—guest kita kemarin sore, Chidori Yoshino—guest yang paling jarang muncul, dan Fuuka Yamagishi—si otak komputer yang masakannya seperti neraka—ada di lounge. Masing-masing mereka meminum Earl Grey Tea, yep, murni memetik sendiri dari perkebunan teh—err, Igor tidak pernah bilang dia punya perusahaan Teh Igorwangi kan?

Kanji, agak risih disana, mengingat semua cewek disana adalah cewek serius yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, jadi dia hanya bisa membisu seraya makan quaker oats buatan Margaret sambil asyik memboroskan layanan Wi-Fi Velvet Tailor yang belom dibayar dua tahun untuk main Game FPS Point Blank. Marga dan Eliz tampak sedang membantu order jahitan yang jumlahnya makin tidak masuk akal.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu, Kanji-kun?" suara Naoto mengejutkannya.

"Apanya yang gimana?" Kanji menutup laptopnya yang bermerek '**A**sli **Ce**pat **R**usak' itu.

"Soal maling BH," Fuuka agak malu-malu menyebutkannya. "Bukankah jumlahnya sudah sangat abnormal?"

"Hm? Emangnya udah berapa?"

Chidori angkat bicara. "Semenjak seminggu lalu, jumlah signifikan bertambah sampai 6000 buah perharinya…"

Kanji sampai jawsdrop, orang sesakti apa yang bisa nyolong BH segitu banyak? Dan berapa banyak BH yang diimpor ke Inaba sampai bahkan stoknya unlimited kayak paket internet.

"Kenapa ya…BH banyak gitu diperluin?" Naoto garuk-garuk kepala. "Masa iya dipake gitu? Sedih amat nggak punya BH sampe nyolong segitu banyak,"

"Mungkin yang nyolong mesum? Buat koleksi aja gitu?" kata Kanji. "Kan ada orang ngoleksi perangko…nah, dia ngoleksi BH…"

Entah kenapa kata-kata Kanji tadi mendapat tatapan sinis dari ketiga cewek lain—dari tatapan mereka terbaca : wow-kanji-kun-kata-katamu-bagus-apa-ternyata-kaulah-pelakunya. Cowok berambut putih (?) itupun tutup mulut.

"Pelakunya pasti cowok!" ucap Chidori, tiba-tiba penuh percaya diri. "Karena…yah, sesuai kata-kata Kanji-sama,"

"BUKAN AKU LHO YA! EIKEH KAN HOMO—EH, MAKSUDNYA, GUA STRAIGHT!" pekik Kanji yang merasa dirinya akan dilirik 3 pasang mata geram itu.

"Oh… oke," Fuuka percaya setengah hati. "Menurut bulletin board forum Velvet Tailor juga banyak yang kehilangan BH, dan maka dari itu pesanan jahitan akhir-akhir ini BH semua dan…Junpei-kun dan Yosuke-kun tampak harus menghabiskan berkotak-kotak tisu ketika mereka membuat motif renda yang err…seksi?"

"Kalau tidak salah yang memesan motif itu seseorang bernama Hisano Kuroda," sambar Naoto. "Ada juga seseorang bernama Chihiro Fushimi yang memesan motif panda mini,"

"…Bisa kita hentikan obrolan tengah malam ini? Lama-lama nanti aye mimisan," kata Kanji. "Kite masih bisa mikirin hal ini nanti lagi kan? Ayo represing dikit,"

Semua pun mendadak hening.

"Kalo gitu, sebagai pengalih topik, gua ada novel bagus nih." Kanji membuka buku guest. "Judulnya, **Igor White dan 7 Kurcaci Mara**…"

Tiga cewek yang ada disana hendak meninggalkan tempat mereka duduk.

"Oh, bukan, bukan! Ini dia… '**The Biography of Igor**',"

Tiga cewek yang ada disana agak jawsdrop, tetapi mereka mencoba mendengarkan cerita Kanji.

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah Igor, seorang lajang pengusaha batagor terlaris di dunia. Ia mempunyai multi-personal skill, ia juga adalah seorang peramal yang bisa dihubungi dengan mengetik PRIMBON spasi NAMA kirim ke 741. Tapi siapa sangka, dia ternyata adalah __**seorang duda tua! **__Dia bukan perjaka tua ataupun tua-tua keladi seperti yang kita semua pikirkan!_

_Kenapa? Karena ia mempunyai 3 orang anak hasil selingkuhan ibu yang berbeda tetapi bapaknya dia doang, wah hint poligami ini nih. _

_Istri pertamanya adalah langganan batagor dia entah berapa dekade yang lalu, yang bekerja sebagai tukang jamu gendong. Sayangnya setelah ia melahirkan anak hasil 'ehem'-nya dan Igor, __**ia meninggal tragis akibat terseret mobil.**__ Karena itu, nama anak mereka adalah __**Margaret.**_

_Istri kedua, adalah seorang pela—oh, maksud saya 'host', yang tinggal di tempat mangkalnya, Taman Lawang Residence yang dikabarkan developernya satu grup dengan Agung Sedayu Group. Dan turut disayangkan lagi, setelah membrojolkan (?) anak__**, ia meninggal disabet hansip karena belom bayar utangnya Igor**__. Igor pun menamain anak keduanya itu __**Elizabeth.**_

_Istri terakhirnya adalah…seorang pramugari di maskapai Burung Inabanesia (?). Sayangnya juga, ia meninggal konyol akibat tercekik tali…umm…celana dalam beserta popok salah seorang penumpang yang saat itu masih batita saat sedang mencuci di sebuah penerbangan sehari setelah ia melahirkan. Anak ketiga itu pun dinamai __**Theodore.**_

"Kok sedih amat ceritanya…" Chidori menitikkan air mata haru.

"…Iya,"

Tanpa kita sadari Fuuka sudah menghabiskan 2 box tisu, bahkan kita bisa mendengar sayup isak tangis Margaret dan Eliz dibalik layar.

"Harusnya popoknya tak perlu dicuci…daur ulang saja…" Naoto menyembunyikan mata sendu di balik topinya.

"Daur…ulang?" Muncul sebuah bohlam di sebelah kepala Kanji. "AAH! ITU DIA!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Fuuka seraya mengelap ingusnya.

"BH-BH itu…semuanya didaur ulang!"

"Ehh? Maksudmu…?" Chidori agak telat koneksi.

"Ohh, aku ngerti, Kanji-kun." Naoto tersenyum. "BH terbuat dari kain…dan setahu ane di internet ada yang menemukan menciptakan generator dengan berbahan bakar BH!"

"Yep! Gue pinter kan!" Kanji mesem-mesem gaje.

"Baiklah, generator, ya? Akan kucari infonya di internet," Fuuka kembali membuka laptopnya. "Aku akan beritahu bila aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari info sekitar Iwato-dai," Chidori langsung kabur.

Apakah mereka sudah selangkah menuju kebenaran? Atau…ada hal lain yang tersembunyi di balik tirai kasus unik kali ini? Silakan tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya! /plak

**~TBC~**


	5. Gouma Den part 1

**Disclaimer :** ATLUS memiliki chara dan selain ide cerita plus kegajeannya, coz Kanji is not mine, and never be mine, never, ever BE MINEEE~ *ngaco, WTF*

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic, JAYUS dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini.

* * *

YEAH BACK FROM DEAD, MINNA-SAN! /lebay

Terimakasih review-review, fave, dan hits dari pembaca sekalian yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu, jadi untuk mengobati kerinduan anda pada coretsayacoret Kanji-sama. OKAY GUYS! ONWARD TO CHAPTER 5! KENCANGKAN SABUK PENGAMAN ANDA!

* * *

**[Gouma****-Den, part I]**

Setelah berhari-hari panjang Kanji dan sejawatnya mengeruk info mulai dari internet sampai ke dalam lubang WC, akhirnya pencarian mereka berbuah titik terang—begitulah Chidori Yoshino dapat melaporkan, salam SCTV.

Intinya, seorang member tak dianggap bernama Yosuke Hanamura sudah menemukan sumber dari segala sumber permasalahan. Pada hari ini, beberapa orang terpilih yang bergabung di kru spesial berkumpul untuk mengumpulkan apa yang telah mereka peroleh dari pencarian mereka selama berbulan-bulan yang telah mengucurkan keringat dan membuat BAB menjadi rutin—di rapat buka-tutup Velvet Tailor.

Kenapa buka-tutup? Karena pers boleh masuk, tetapi tidak ada satupun pers mau datang kesana karena bau jengkolnya yang dahsyat.

FYI, anggota regu spesial tersebut adalah Kanji, Eliz, Marga, Junpei, Yosuke, Naoto, Akihiko dan Minato, sisanya jaga rumah.

Pencuri BH itu pasti menggunakan pembangkit listrik yang besar, kedua, BH-BH itu pasti dicuri mesum dan terakhir, BH-BH itu PASTINYA disembunyikan dibalik BH-BH diatasnya. Menurut ketiga poin diatas, Yosuke langsung menunjuk satu tempat.

"Mereka pasti di Gouma-Den, Kanji!" begitulah Yosuke menjelaskan proposalnya yang diilhami dari buku porno.

"Kenapa ente bisa seyakin itu, senpai? Ekeh aja ga mikir kalo sister place Velvet Tailor bakal berlaku sekejam itu."

"Si-sister Place? Maksud lo apa, Kanji-kun?" Naoto yang hadir di rapat buka-tutup itu melongo.

"Sister Place, yaa...taulah, kayak tempat berfungsi sama tapi yang punya beda!" jelas Eliz.

Sedikit penjelasan bagi anda semua yang baru bergabung, Gouma-Den adalah tempat selayaknya Velvet Room (sekarang Tailor)—bedanya, Igor ga modal jadi dia ngegabungin Persona-nya pake sulap, kalau di Gouma-Den mereka pakai alat listrik yang diciptakan oleh pendirinya sekaligus ukenya Igor—Dr. Vincent-**RALAT, AUTHOR KEBANYAKAN NGESHIP CATHERINE**- maksud kami, Dr. Victor. Seharusnya yang memimpin Gouma-Den sekarang masih punya pertalian darah dengan Victor—tetapi sudah lama Gouma-Den dan Velvet Room putus hubungan.

"Dimana Gouma-Den kalau begitu, Margareth-san?" tanya Akihiko yang masih aja loyo dari dua chapter yang lalu.

"Ahh, itu ada di bawah Hagakure Ramen..." ucap Marga yang meriksa GPS dari Blackb**ry O*yx-nya. "Mau coba kesana, Kanji-sama?"

"Isi tenaga dulu laaah~" Junpei menyela. "Hari ini gue belom minum minuman seger plus cake Pete Forest-nya Marga-chan!"

"Kau mau apa Junpei-kun?" Fuuka yang ngejaga kulkas berbalik nanya. "Disini ada Teh Igorwangi, Marimasigor rasa jeruk, Igor Sweat, Nesigorcafe, Tehigorangin, Aquigor, Migorzone sama Adem Igor nih di kulkas..."

Setelah para kru khusus mengambil minuman masing-masing, Eliz mencoba mengontak Gouma-Den—semoga aja nomor teleponnya masih yang lama.

_TUUT, TREK_

"Ah halo, Dokter Victornya ada?"

Cowok yang ada di seberang telepon menjawab dengan suara agak berat. "Lagi keramas,"

"...Kalo asistennya?"

"Lagi keramas,"

"Anggota lainnya ada?"

"Lagi keramas,"

"Ng, kalo mas sendiri lagi apa mas?"

"Lagi keramas,"

"Mas, saya ga salah telepon kan?"

"Bener kok ini Gouma-Den. Nanti telpon lagi ya mbak~ lagi keramas nih."

_TREK_

"Ada apa, Eliz?" tanya Minato yang minum Adem Igor dengan nyantai.

"Kayaknya kita kesana aja deh mendingan..." Eliz terdiam sejenak. "Jangan lupa bawa sampo Lifeb*oy."

/

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hagakure Ramen

Setelah mendapat izin masuk, mereka pun memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Gouma-Den berada...DAN BENAR SAJA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! TEPAT DI DEPAN PINTU GOUMA-DEN TERDAPAT GUNUNG-GUNUNG BH YANG WARNANYA BAHKAN BERVARIASI!

"Ini tempatnya!" Naoto menunjuk pintu selayaknya detektif. "Ayo kita menggerebek!"

"Siapkan senjata, semuanya!"

Kanji berkomando seraya menarik keluar senjata pamungkasnya dari season lalu, Velvet Keyblade—Bagi yang belum tahu silahkan baca di season sebelumnya, terima kasih—Naoto dengan pistol yang bisa bunyi FIRE FIRE, Junpei dengan gagang jemurannya, Elizabeth dengan tumpukan majalah Playboy punya Ken, Margaret dengan buku Humor R-18, Minato dengan tusukan sate disambung-sambung, Akihiko dengan kepalan dua buah CD yang tergeletak disana, tak lupa Yosuke dengan dua buah lidi.

"GEROBAK! EH, MAKSUD GUE GEREBEK!" Yosuke berteriak seraya mereka semua menyerobot masuk.

"Wah, wah, ada apa rame-rame begini?"

Suara familiar itu menghentikan gerakan kaki mereka semua—memaksa Akihiko dan Minato ikutan ngerem. Cowok itu memegang pancingan, rambut mangkok abu-abunya sangat khas, suaranya yang sok seksi pun sangat dikenal.

"Souji-senpai/Partner/Yang ngangkat telepon tadi!" ucap beberapa orang bersamaan.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari? Mau beli BH?"

"SENPAI! TERNYATA KAMU MESUM!" pekik Naoto.

"Aku? Mesum?" Souji terkekeh. "Aku dari dulu sudah mesum, lagipula, ini hanya sebagian kecil yang bisa kukumpulkan disini,"

"Jadi kau mengkhianatiku, partner?" entah kenapa Yosuke bernada sedih. "Kau ada di surga BH begini tapi ga ngajak-ngajak aku sebagai ukemu!"

"Ini bukan hanya untukku saja, tapi untuk Generator milik Gouma-Den!" Souji berbangga diri. "BH INI KUPERLUKAN UNTUK MENGUASAI DUNIA!"

"Apa maksudmu, Senpai!" Kanji berkelit. "Kau sudah dibutakan dengan BH-BH itu! Mana mungkin BH bisa menguasai dunia!"

"Tch, kau tak pernah tahu dunia, Kanji!" Souji tertawa. "Karena BH ini, karena kekuasaanku sebagai Vice Leader Gouma-Den...aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan lebih—lebih dari Persona—untuk membuat dunia tunduk padaku!"

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" sahut Junpei. "Kami akan menghentikanmu!"

"Coba saja...!" cowok berambut mangkok itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu bersinar. **"TRANSFORM, ULTIMATE SOUJI SETA THE BEHA RANGER BLACK AND WHITE!" **

Dalam sekejap, Souju terselubungi cahaya dan pakaiannya terganti! Gakuran yang ia pakai menjadi _frilly dress_ putih dengan BH besar berwarna hitam, ia jadi memakai _strap stocking_ berwarna bening, lalu ia juga mengenakan hiasan kuping kucing berwarna putih. Pancingan biasa yang tadi ia pegang mendadak juga berubah menjadi Blade of Totsuka dengan hiasan renda-renda hitam putih!

Fuuka tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung tersambung kepada party, "A-Aku merasakan aura psikopat bersamaan dengan aura moe dari dirinya! Hati-hati, dia sangat **KUAT**!"

"Apalagi dia baru Vice Leader, kan?" Akihiko berkomentar loyo. "Bisa jadi masih ada musuh lagi di dalam sana,"

"MASA BODO'!" Kanji mengeluarkan tenaga dalam—gak ada yang sadar dia kentut dalam proses. "C'MERE, SOUJI KITTY—EH SALAH, ROKUTEN MAOOOOOH, MAZIODYNE!"

Ledakan amarah Kanji seketika men-summon Rokuten Maoh yang melancarkan pancaran listrik raksasa menuju Souji—ah, maksud kami Beha Ranger Black and White—tanpa ragu.

"Chu-chu Izanagi Ookami-chuaaan~ Me-gi-do-la-on~" Souji melayangkan ciuman mautnya, seketika Izanagi Ookami berwarna pink keluar dari sarangnya!

/

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Mari kita nantikan di episode berikutnya! Oh ya, silakan read and review, maaf pendek dan jayus! Dan ide-ide minuman di tengah fanfic saya dapat ilham dari chatting sama si Silent Afterglow~ terima kasih sudah membaca, tetap stay tuned!


	6. Gouma Den part 2

MAAFKAN SAYA SUDAH BUAT SOUJI ANCUR DI EPISODE KEMAREN *sembah sujud* ITU AKIBAT AYUMU AIKAWA-NYA KORE WA ZOMBIE DESUKA YANG BERUBAH JADI MASOU-SHOUJO (Shoujo=Souji; mirip kan? *PLAK*) MAAFKAN SAYAAA *ditoesoek*

OH IYA SAYA MAU NGASIH TAHU KALO SAYA LULUS LHO~ *abaikan*

Baik, mari kita mulai chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

**Disclaimer :** ATLUS, coz Kanji is not mine, and will never be mine ever *sob*

**Genre : **Comedy, Parody

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini.

* * *

**[Gouma-Den part II]**

Pertarungan sengit tengah berlanjut dan makin memanas di depan gerbang kemerdekaan negara Indonesia yang melindungi segenap bangsa Indone—oke ralat, maaf garing—gerbang Gouma-Den yang dipenuhi oleh BH-BH. Kanji versus Souji the BH Ranger lengkap dengan BGM Hipnotis yang dibawakan Indah Dewi Pertiwi yang CD-nya (compact disc lho) bisa dibeli di KFC.

"Tampaknya kau menikmati pertarungan melawan klon-ku, Kanji-kun!"

Dari gundukan BH sebelah utara, tiba-tiba muncul Souji dengan pakaian a la dokter, kontan semua penantang dari kubu Kanji terkaget-kaget.

"SOUJI-SENPAI/PARTNER!" pekik mereka semua.

"Kalian tertipu mentah-mentah ya!" Souji tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku mau ber-transform gila begitu! Pink lagi! Mending buat si Igor deh,"

Sementara itu Igor yang sedang entah dimana lagi bersin.

"Klon ini buatan senpai...?" Naoto melongo.

"Yap! Ada 6487845426342649 klon Souji Seta yang sengaja kubuat," Souji memperkenalkan rancangannya di sebuah proyektor yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Ini diperlukan bila ketua sedang gila-gilaan memberikan instruksi,"

"Oh ya senpai, emang bener ketua-nya didalam sana?" tanya Kanji.

"Ketua Gouma-Den sih pintar, nggak kayak Igor," ucap Souji lagi. "Dia sudah pergi ke markas kalian beberapa jam yang lalu,"

Sementara itu Igor yang diobrolkan kini sedang kentut.

"APAAAA!" Kanji berteriak bak toa. "SEJAK KAPAN!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mundur—" Naoto mengidekan, tetapi ucapannya terpotong oleh tawa para klon Souji.

"Kalian takkan kabur sebelum melangkahi mayatku," ucap Souji seraya mengeluarkan Blade of Totsuka yang asli. "Ayo lawan aku, Kanji!"

"Baiklaaaah," Kanji memegang Keyblade dengan posisi mantap. "MAZIODYNEEEEE!"

"Eh Kanji, geblek lo, dia kan absorb Elec!" ucap Yosuke.

"Oh iya ya…"

Bagaimanakah nasih pertarungan ini?

.

Sementara itu Velvet Tailor.

Benar saja, sudah lama pemimpin Gouma-Den disana, ia sedang menikmati teh bersama dengan Yukari, Chidori, Aigis, Yukiko dan Fuuka. Mereka awalnya asyik mengobrolkan soal serangan nuklir Jepang, keadaan ekonomi dunia, bahkan episode terbaru Putri yang Tertukar...oke, lupakan yang terakhir.

Ketua Gouma-Den itu adalah…

"Oke, jadi kau mau bicara apa dengan kami, Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Yukari. "Kau mau juga join Velvet Room—eh salah—tailor?"

"Tidak, aku kesini untuk melenyapkan kalian semua bersama tempat ini," ucap wanita elegan itu seraya mengosongkan isi cangkirnya.

Hening sejenak.

"APA! " pekik Aigis tidak percaya.

"Mitsuru-senpai…ternyata senpai itu pemimpin Gouma-Den!" lanjut Fuuka.

"…Mesum?" sahut Chidori.

Yukiko menambahkan, "Atau harus kubilang...umm, miskin BH?"

"Apa-apaan sih kalian! Aku nggak miskin tau," Mitsuru membentak. "Aku melakukannya sesuai wasiat kakekku Victor!"

"Ka—kakek senpai namanya Victor? Bukannya ada Kirijo-Kirijo-nya!" tanya Yukari setengah teriak.

"Kakek dari ibuku lah pokoknya," jelas Mitsuru. "Oke, pembicaraan selesai, kalian harus kulenyapkan!"

"Tidak, Mitsuru-senpai, jangan!"

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Bisakah ambisi Mitsuru dan Souji yang membawa nama Gouma-Den terlaksana? Atau Kanji malah bisa membalikkan keadaan? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! *author dibejek* author lagi webe jadi maaf porsinya dikit ya? Wkwkwk *plak*

R&R?


	7. Madame Kanji vs Souji Clones

**Disclaimer :** ATLUS, coz Kanji is not mine, and never will be mine and, and he don't want me! *apasih*

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini. Kalo belum baca atau tertarik baca season 1, tekan pilihan kembali dan cari "Madame Kanji Diary"

* * *

Oke, oke~ kalo ga salah ini 4 chapter menuju tamat...maaf sekali para pembaca tapi season dua ini nyaris berakhir. Okeeee langsung aja tancep gas!

Tunggu, oh ya! Sekedar pengumuman, semua cerita humor saya bakal saya taruh di direktori **Persona Series**, lalu cerita bergenre lain bakalan nginep di fandom **Megami Tensei**.

* * *

**[Madame Kanji**** Army vs Souji Clones]**

"MEGIDOLAON!"

Naoto mulai mengamuk, 1023323 dari 6487845426342649 klon Souji lenyap, berapakah sisanya? Silahkan hitung sendiri, author tidak menyediakan kalkulator.

"PUUUNCH!"

Akihiko pun tidak mau kalah, seloyo apapun sang homo satu ini, dia bisa melenyapkan seperempat dari 25 klon Souji di sebelah utara. Untungnya ia tidak memakai skill Zio yang bisa diserap para klon, tetapi kalau begini terus bisa-bisa ia malah dicumbu oleh para klon!

"MAGARUDYNE, SUSANO-O!"

Yosuke tidak kalah heroik, dengan sapuan angin berkecepatan tingginya, beberapa rok para Beha Ranger berterbangan sia-sia.

"MABUFUDYNE!"

Minato tak segan-segan menggunakansalah satu persona terprimanya, Skadi. Walaupun serangan itu di-repel oleh para klon Souji yang udah ganti Persona jadi Loki. Dan persona Loki-nya Minato ngebalikin lagi repel-annya klon Souji. Entahlah bakal berapa jam perang ini selesai.

"HASSOU TOBI!"

Margaret, tak kalah sangarnya dengan Yoshitsune-nya menembus para klon Souji yang sudah bertransform menjadi Beha Ranger White and Black, sementara Kanji dan Eliz menyelesaikan musuh di belantara utara.

"RASAKAN SERANGAN TERHEBAT!" Elizabeth memulai sebuah _quote _keren, "HYAAAH! KENTUT IGOR DIKALENGIN—"

"Hei, Eliz-chan, jangan pakai item itu nanti kita mati!" komando Kanji. "Cih, sial! Sudah berapa kali Velvet Keyblade ini menyerang, mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya!"

"Klonnya ga abis abis, klonnya ga abis abis~" Eliz mengulang.

"Hahaha! Terus saja serang klon-ku sampai kau bisa mencapaiku!"

Sementara itu sang Souji Seta tengah menikmati Es Teler ditemani dengan hidangan pelesetan dari kartun bertema stroberi yang terkenal dulu, Jengkol Shortcake.

"Souji-senpai, kau memang kuat...!" Kanji kembali menebas Keyblade-nya kedepan. "Sampai-sampai aku...uh! Aku padamu, Souji-senpai,"

"Emm, master, ini bukan waktunya homo-homoan, aku nggak bawa kamera SLR."

"...Baiklah, terpaksa aku akan mengeluarkan senjata terakhir...!" Kanji menancapkan keyblade-nya ke tanah, tiba-tiba Keyblade itu menyala ungu...

"Master, jangan! Ini belum pertarungan akhir!"

"BODO AMAT, TERSERAH EIKEH—SALAH—TERSERAH AKIKA!"

"Hmph! Mau apa kau, Kanji! Apapun yang kau lakukan takkan bisa menumpas klon-klonku dalam waktu singkat!"

_SRIIIING!_

Keyblade-nya berubah menjadi standing mic yang dihiasi mawar-mawar!

"Tidak, jangan, master! Jangan lantunkan mars Velvet Tailor untuk men-summon senjata terakhir buatan Master Igor!"

"Sudah eike bilang—Eike. Ga. Peduli!" Kanji mendekatkan bibirnya kepada mic. **"AYO GOYANG SEMUANYAAAA!"**

Klon-klon Souji malah bersorak, "YEAAAAAHHH!"

"Goyang apaannya?" tanya Yosuke.

"Senpai, goyang jempolnya lah..." sergah Naoto sebelum menimbulkan kecurigaan pembaca.

"Ayo Eliz, nyanyi sama gue!" Entah dari mana muncul, tiba-tiba satu standing mic lagi sudah berdiri di depan Elizabeth. "Siap!"

"Ehhem..." Elizabeth berdehem. "P-L-A-Y B-O-Y, B-O-Y..."

Musik entah dari mana—kemungkinan dari kamar author—berbunyi. Seluruh klon mulai berjoget.

Kanji mulai ikut berjoget, serasa di panggung. "Lihat yang mulus belok, lihat yang bening belok, sampe yang disebelah ga ditengok~"

Mendadak para klon Souji menjadi abu. Souji yang melihat panggung hanya bisa...jawsdrop.

"Cakep dikit deketin, bohay dikit jalanin, hatiku terus kamu yang mainin~"

Bayangkan saja Kanji sedang full mode seperti yang ada di akhir Persona 4 Anime PV5 (apa 6 gitu) yang lagi kiss-bye. Adegan itu sukses membuat Akihiko pingsan, Naoto goyang jempol, Yosuke nyaris ikutan striptease, Margaret ikutan nari-nari saat reff lagu sementara Minato cuma menepi ngupil. Sementara, jumlah para klon makin menyedikit seraya lagu mulai memanas di bagian 'Aku ga kuat sama Playboy, Playboy!'

"APA!" Souji pun berpose ala antagonis di sinetron yang baru saja ketahuan plotnya.

Kanji yang telah menyita keramaian mengembalikan wujud Keyblade-nya dan menuju ke mimbar dimana Souji berada.

"SKAK MAT, SENPAI!" serunya. "MADAME KANJI STRIKE!"

* * *

Maaf saudara-saudara, tapi ber-sam-bung~ sampai jumpa lagi di episode berikutnya masih dengan pertarungan panas antara Gouma-Den dan Velvet Tailor! Dan...maaf bila chapter kurang absurd!


	8. Madame Kanji Last Battle

**Disclaimer :** ATLUS, coz Kanji is not mine, and never will be mine and, and he don't want me! BUT I WANT KANJI SO BAD! KENAPA KANJI DI PV ANIME-NYA GA BANYAK MUNCUL SIH ATLOES! #tolongkuburauthor

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan terjadi di season 2 kali ini. Kalo belum baca atau tertarik baca season 1, tekan pilihan kembali dan cari "Madame Kanji Diary"

4. CHAPTER AKHIR INI JAYUS BANGET, TINGGALIN AJA AUTHORNYA!

* * *

OKE, GUYS. INI LAST CHAPPIE.

**Eliz:**EEEEH? KENAPE AUTHIE?

Hah? Kenapa? Gue pengen mengakhiri kegaringan ini, Eliz-chan. Lagipula, ini pas udah mau lebaran. Berarti Madame Kanji Story udah menginjak usia tiga tahun. Tiga kali puasa, tiga kali lebaran.

**Eliz: **Abang ga pulang-pulang~ EH AUTHIE, KENAPE GUE BAGIAN NYANYI GAJE TERUS SIH?

Eh? Ya...terserah gue kan? Intinya, chapter ini bakalan lebih garing dari biasanya. Siap-siap aja krik krik sampe akhir chapter. Oke, Eliz? Kenapa? Mau ada pengaduan? Keburu chapter terakhir nih. Mau aja dong di apa-apain sama gua (author)

**Eliz: ***summon Pixie* *Megidolaon*

Eyaak...udah dulu author room-nya, capcus! Btw,** minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin ya**! Terus happy third anniversary buat Madame Kanji Monroe!

x x x

**[Last Battle, Kanji vs Mitsuru]**

Singkat cerita setelah Souji dikalahkan dengan _manly _oleh Kanji, pasukan Velvet Tailor yang masih dibawah naungan Kanji kembali ke pos awal mereka demi mengalahkan Mitsuru. Beberapa orang yang tadi ikut Kanji melawan Souji kini tengah mendistribusikan BH curian kembali ke kota Inaba dengan berbagai cara. Seperti Minato yang memutuskan untuk mengembalikan BH ke rumah-rumah dijuluki para ibu sebagai _Tukang Antar BH yang BH, _BH yang terakhir singkatan dari _bishonen hot_.

_Catatan kaki: Oke, garing._

Kanji hanya ditemani Elizabeth. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup singkat, sampailah Kanji ke Velvet Tailor yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Jahitan dimana-mana, sofa entah kemana, bahkan buku porno pribadi dan pakaian dalam Kanji ikut berkelakar kemana-mana.

"Master...sepertinya tempat ini sudah 60% diduduki Gouma-Den!" Eliz setengah gentar. Tetapi hidung Kanji tetap megar-megar—maksudnya, masih semangat.

"Akan kukalahkan Mitsuru-san apapun caranya!" Kanji siap dengan Velvet Keyblade-nya. "Kau diluar saja, Eliz! Ini pertarungan antar lelaki!"

"Mitsuru Kirijo-san perempuan lho, master?"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Kanji masuk ke pintu utama, menemukan anggota Velvet Tailor yang tengah menjadi mayat di ruang tengah.

"Margaret-neesan!" Eliz mendekati Margaret duluan, Yukari, Fuuka, Yukiko, Aigis dan Chidori dikacangin.

"Dek, sebelum kakak ke surga...ugh...kakak...kakak mau ngerasain naik mainan koin..."

"Kak, jangan pergi kak! Cicilan utang Igor-sama masih belom kita bayar semua!"

Oke, biarin aja kakak-adik yang nangis bombay itu, Kanji menghampiri mayat-mayat lain—belum jadi mayat sih, tapi keadaannya sudah mengenaskan alias gosong. Tampak ada surat wasiat dari Fuuka yang bertuliskan _aku mau jadi gadis sampul majalah Playboy sebelum mati _atau tulisan Aigis _ya tuhan, berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi untuk merebut Minato dari Nyx_. Sementara, Yukiko udah kabur mau nonton drama yaoi berjudul Dream in Taman Lawang.

Kok gosong ya? Aneh, apa BH-nya Margaret meledak? Tenang, itu hanya spekulasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kanji (sok) menginterogasi rekan-rekannya.

"Mi-Mi-Mitsuru-senpai...di-dia...pakai senjata...rahasia!" Yukari untung masih bisa ngomong, gagap dikit sih. "I-I-Itu katanya sen-senjata favoritnya I-Igor bu-bu-buat ngegodain cewek—"

"Kok kalian malah gosong?"

"Ja, ja, jadi ka-kalo alatnya bu-bukan Igor yang pake katanya meledak..."

"Terus Mitsuru-san kemana? Gosong juga?"

"N-Ng-Nggak, dia dirasukin roh Igor—"

Kanji pun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali bermimik OMG. Sementara kakak-adik yang tadi drama sabun mulai ngelantur ngomongin film Pocong Mandi Goyang Pinggul.

"Kok bisa dirasukin roh Igor sih?"

"Nanya mulu lo! GUA CAPEK TAU!" Yukari teriak. "Kanji, gue titip Junpei ya kalo gue isdet, kasian, dia ga ada yang masakin ketupat..."

"...Baiklah." ucap Kanji, mirip adegan film action. Sang pemimpin pun membalikkan badan, melihat ada tembok bolong yang entah kapan dibolongin, dia pun masuk ke sana.

Benar saja, _final boss _sudah ada disana. Kirijo Mitsuru—tidak, lebih tepatnya Igor. Mitsuru berpakaian spiked bra, pasti kerjaan si kakek yang udah tua gak tobat terus mesum itu! Siapa lagi? Mau nyalahin authornya? Boleh aja sih!

"Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi, Igor!" seru Kanji. "Eike gak nyangka ente ternyata dalang dibalik semua BH ini!"

"Hmph, bisa apa ente, homo pasar! Lo ga bakal bisa ngalahin gue, master dari segala master bulu ketek—ehem, maksud eike, master Velvet Room yang asli, si bapak dari semua Persona, Igor!"

"Apa dendam lu di dunia, hah? Gue pikir lo yang kakek-kakek udah tenang di dunia sana!" Kanji menunjuk Igor dengan Keyblade-nya. "Lagi juga, siapa homo pasar? Eike normal! Eike cuma jadi maskot Taman Lawang aja!"

Pengakuan Kanji dibalas cekikikan Igor. Kini Igor turun dari kursi (oke, sejak kapan dia duduk?) dan menantang Kanji dengan Elegant Fleuret-nya Mitsuru yang entah kenapa aura-nya berbeda. Kayaknya itu senjata rahasia Igor, pikir Kanji. Oh tumben Kanji mikir juga.

"Keyblade, semua senjata itu yang ciptain gue! Makanya lo gausah sok-sok bisa menang deh!"

"NGAJAK RIBUT LO YA!" Kanji mengacungkan keyblade. "AKAN GUA KIRIM LO BALIK KE ALAM HOMONIAH—EH SALAH, KUBURAN!"

**[****BGM Battle: Hati Yang Luka – Betaria Sonata—EH SALAH.—Sky's The Limit – Persona 4 Anime opening.****]**

Igor mulai duluan, dengan elegannya (maklum, Mitsuru outside, Igor inside), Igor men-summon Persona, Narcissus!

"**SERANGAN MAWAR TAPAK BUMI!"**

_DUARRR_

Di sekitar Kanji tertinggal ceplakan berbentuk mawar dengan diameter satu meter.

"Dahsyat sekali! Serangan apa itu!" Kanji melihat Igor yang kini melayang di udara, atap Velvet Tailor udah dijebolin dengan serangan barusan. Sang Velvet Tailor master itu pun matanya berkaca-kaca, terpesona—

"MASTERR JANGAN KAMBUH HOMO-NYA DULU DEH!" Eliz tereak.

Igor ternyata menyerang tanpa ampun, ia melayangkan satu serangan pamungkas lain.

"**RASAKAN INI,**** CIUMAN MAUT: IGOR BUTTERFLY KISS!"**

"EBUSET SERANGAN MAUT!" Yukari mulai tambah OOC, orang gosong aja masih bisa teriak.

"TIDAAAAK, KANJI-SAMAAAAA!" Margaret mulai histeris.

_DUARR! _Ledakan serangan tersebut berwarna pink, mengalahkan mercon, nuklir, bom atom maupun kentut Junpei sekalipun.

Apa Kanji mati? Oh tidak! Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai Kanji mati! Walaupun Cinta Fitri udah tamat, tapi Anugrah belom! Jangan mati dulu Kanji-ku sayang!

—Maaf, kesalahan teknis. Barusan itu isi hati author.

"Neesan, bagaimana kalo Kanji-sama kalah..." Eliz mulai nangis bombay lagi. "Kita ga ada harapan lagi dong buat bayar utang?"

"Iya...aku gak mau ibu tiri lagi kalo Igor balik..." Margaret matanya berkaca-kaca.

Yukari disana hanya bisa bermuka iba, dia jaim nggak mau ikutan nangis bombay kayak Elizabeth juga, bisa-bisa reputasi turun.

Ternyata—Kanji masih berdiri dengan gagah perkasa nan kasepnya setelah ledakan pink itu menghilang!

_Catatan kaki: author tinggal di region sunda. Kasep artinya cari aja di internet, oke?_

"Apa—Kenapa bisa!" Igor bermimik seperti karakter antagonis.

"Jangan remehin gue, gue masih punya satu senjata terakhir—senjata yang lo buat!"

"**APAAAAH!**** MASIH ADA SENJATA LAGI?" **semua di studio terbelalak.

"LIHAT BAIK-BAIK SEMUANYA!" Kanji mulai berpose dengan peace di tangan kanan dan keyblade ditancepin ke tanah ala Sora di Kingdom Hearts. "TRANSFORM, MADAME KANJI VERSION EX!"

Sinar menyelubungi Kanji, dan—

Kanji kini siap dengan Keyblade raksasa, sayap raksasa juga pakaian Marliyn Monroe. Tau nggak, di Amerika (apa Eropa gitu) kan ada patung Marilyn Monroe gede yang roknya kibar-kibar? Ya, kurang lebih kayak gitu deh.

_Catatan kaki: Jangan tanya warna CD__/sempak/kancut/celana dalam/apalah bahasa yang reader pakai Kanji apa ya._

"KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA, IGOR-CHAN!" Kanji melayangkan keybladenya ke udara... **"MADAME KANJI FINAL STRIKE: MONROE GODDESS SHOOT!"**

"TIDAAAAK—"

_DUAR_

_Catatan kaki: Oke, ingat, ini cuma fiksi. Jadi maklum aja kalau satu serangan bisa bikin orang ko'id._

"_Bilang aja authornya udah miskin ide..." Yukiko yang menikmati drama yaoi berucap._

* * *

Sementara itu, semuanya menjadi putih. Di sebuah dimensi penuh putih itu berdirilah Igor dan Kanji. Keduanya seperti bicara sesuatu.

"Nak, ternyata sudah saatnya papa pulang ke alam sana..."

"..." Kanji, nggak nangis, cuma mau muntah dengar kata papa.

"Nak, papa punya pesan sama kamu." Igor mengusap-usap hidungnya, ingusan. "Jangan pernah selingkuh, nanti kamu kesel di akhirnya kayak papa..."

"...Iya pih."

"Lalu nak, papa masih ada _final wish _nih..."

"Apaan pih?"

"Papa mau kamu ketemu sama selingkuhan papa, bilangin papa udah nggak ada."

"Siapa pih?"

"Morooka Kinshiro, alamatnya di Jalan Mawar Busuk nomor 666—"

"Iya pih, gue ngerti."

"Terus, maaf ya. Arwah papa ga tenang, kemaren papa tiba-tiba ngidam pengen BH perawan."

"...Oh, gapapa pih."

"Papah bakal pergi nih, jadi malaikat di surga. Kamu jangan kangen ya."

"Iya pih." Suara hati Kanji berkata _ngapain gua kangen sama lo dasar maling BH_ _udah tua masih mesum aja, udah gitu nyolong badan cewek buat berantem pula._

"_Until then, farewell..."_

**.**

Igor menghilang bagaikan embun, perlahan cahayanya menghilang dan kembali ke langit. Elizabeth, Margaret, Yukari dan Kanji melihat ke langit yang mulai mendung dengan tatapan netral. Mitsuru yang daritadi udah perlu CPR dikacangin.

"Igor sudah pergi dengan tenang, ya."

"Iya."

"Ayo kita beres-beres Velvet Tailor."

Dengan itu, satu lagi bahaya dunia telah terselesaikan oleh Velvet Tailor. Butuh sedikit waktu sampai Velvet Tailor selesai di perbaiki dan TBB (Tunjangan BH Baru) para warga Inaba selesai dibagikan...

_And thus, the tale ended._

x x x

Iya, udah kelar segini aja. Terima kasih pada para review-er, para pembaca dari awal sampai akhir, para penggemar Kanji dan juga para penyuka Madame Kanji! Saya tidak tahu harus menyuguhkan apa untuk para pembaca, saya tutup sampai disini ya!

Sampai jumpa di petualangan Kanji berikutnya, kalau saya punya ide!

* * *

**OMAKE****.**

Sementara itu, kita melihat Dojima Ryotaro tengah menonton TV di kantor polisi dengan santainya sambil minum kopi.

"SAUDARA-SAUDARA, BERIKUT KITA KABARKAN PERKEMBANGAN HUJAN BH YANG TENGAH MELANDA INABA YANG SUDAH BERANGSUR SATU JAM. BH MASIH BERANGSUR PADAT MERAYAP, DAN SEMUA WARGA DENGAN GEGAP GEMPITA BEREBUTAN BH. UPS, SAYA JUGA MUSTI IKUTAN! SEKIAN LAPORANG SAYA, NAMATAME TARO DARI LAPANGAN. SALAM, INABATV!"

Mendengar itu, Dojima langsung mencari wadah.

_Catatan kaki: oke, jayus orz. Akhir kata, reviews?_


End file.
